Document stored in a document database are typical managed for searching by correlating specified records or attribution information about the documents or data. The records or attribution information may include, for example, varies condition or purposes of the document, e.g., research paper, publication, area of technology. Further examples of records include time of creation, creator, and in the case of document sent in email, the records may include the party sending, the receiving party, the time and date of sending the size of the document. Searching data in an email system or database may be provided by the email program or a separate search program. Current document search systems for email documents use specified email data or email attribution information to provide search results. Expanding and updating attribution information provides more accurate search results by providing more detailed information for the search. However, updating the attribution information is time consuming for users and thus is seldom performed. Further, other attempts to manage email documents include assigning categories to documents. However, the categories assigned may not reflect the many aspects of the document, such as different subject areas of data, leading to a search for specified data not providing the best results as the category may not relate to the search terms.
There is therefore a need for a searching system and method of searching documents which provides more accurate search results.